


The End of Summer

by foobar137



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Going Home, Misunderstandings, Siblings, Teenagers, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since Pacifica kissed Mabel, and they haven't spoken since. Now it's time for Mabel to go home. Can the rift be healed before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Summer

Pacifica lay in her giant bed, alone in her bedroom. Her parents hadn’t even noticed that she hadn’t left the room in a week, with the maid bringing her meals and carrying out the plates. Of course they hadn’t. They had busy lives of their own, why would they care about what their newly-sixteen-year-old daughter was up to?

Everything had been going so well, until a week ago.

* * *

It was the end-of-summer festival in downtown Gravity Falls, inasmuch as Gravity Falls  _had_ a downtown. Tiffany was out of town, dragged down to Disneyland by her parents for a family vacation. That left Kristi as Pacifica’s main flunkie, and Kristi had begged off to follow her crush Bart around ten minutes after they’d arrived.   


That was fine. Pacifica could handle the festival alone. She had considered entering some of the contests, but decided it wasn’t worth the effort when she knew she’d win anyway.

She saw Dipper Pines cheering that lumberjack girl on at the pie-eating contest, and her thoughts suddenly got dragged back to... _her_.

Mabel and her brother had come to town three summers before, and Pacifica had hated them both on sight, especially Mabel. She was so plebeian, so totally not on Pacifica’s level, and being the grand-niece of Stanford Pines hadn’t helped matters. She’d actually challenged Pacifica, and hadn’t had the good sense to back down.

And then they’d ended up fighting tiny mini-golf people together, and...Pacifica had decided that maybe Mabel wasn’t so bad. They’d become some sort of friends, over the rest of the summer.

At the end of the summer, the whole _thing_ with the portals and monsters had happened, and Mabel had saved Pacifica’s life with that grappling hook she kept hidden in her sweater. Afterwards, Mabel and her brother had gone back to Piedmont for the school year, and Pacifica had decided that the least she could do in return was help out Mabel’s friends. Word had gone out in the Gravity Falls middle school that Candy and Grenda were off-limits for any form of bullying, and nobody dared cross Pacifica on that. The two of them might not be in the in crowd, but they weren’t in the out crowd any more either.

Things had gone on like that, with Mabel coming back over the summers, until this year. Pacifica wasn’t sure just what it was, but Mabel seemed to have grown over the school year, and not just in height. Her wavy brown hair still went down to the middle of her back, but it was shinier and brighter than before. Her braces had been removed a couple years before, but her smile seemed even more scintillating than it had. She still wore those tacky homemade sweaters all the time, but they clung to her curves in a way they never had before. Pacifica found it alternately fascinating and horrifying.

They hadn’t talked much this summer - every time they met up, it seemed like Pacifica got tongue-tied, unable to find words. Oddly enough, Mabel was uncharacteristically quiet around Pacifica as well. They had had to work together to fight off the rival gnome clans that had decided the two girls were their queens, but when that was done, they’d awkwardly smiled at each other and made excuses to go in opposite directions.

Pacifica had thought she had it under control.

She left the pie-eating contest and wandered around idly, at the festival but not really a part of it. Nothing here was likely to distract her from Mabel, she realized, and she was about to have Alfred drive her home when the pig ran past. She recognized it, of course. Mabel had won the beast her first summer, and given it the ridiculous name of ‘Waddles’. It had grown into a full-sized swine, almost two hundred pounds of pork on the move. Mabel ran past, chasing it, and Pacifica’s jaw dropped.

Mabel wasn’t wearing a sweater. She was wearing, of all things, a tie-dyed sundress with a giant rainbow embroidered across the front of it. It was wet and a bit muddy, and suddenly Pacifica found herself unable to be mad at the pig. The way the dress clung to Mabel, showing her muscular legs and perky little breasts, was the sexiest thing Pacifica had ever seen.

“Come back here, Waddles!” Mabel shouted, running behind a nearby ticket booth. Pacifica followed, captivated.

She rounded the corner, and Mabel was standing there in a small clearing behind the booth, frowning at the bushes as if she could peer through them to find the missing pig if she just stared hard enough. She turned to Pacifica, saying, “Dipper, he ran...oh.”

And then, amazingly enough, Mabel blushed. She looked down at her dress, trying to pull it away from her body, only to have it cling again when she let go of it. “Hi, Pacifica,” she mumbled, rubbing her arms to warm herself up.

“Hi,” Pacifica said, unsure of what to do. She stood awkwardly, looking at Mabel, trying not to stare, and failing.

“Sorry, I tried to dress up a bit for this, but then Waddles...” Mabel trailed off, looking up at Pacifica again. She brushed a damp strand of hair back from her face.

Pacifica’s legs pulled her forward as Mabel stared at her, wide-eyed. The distance between them rapidly vanished, and then they were face to face. Mabel was slightly shorter than she was, and looked up at her nervously, her toes digging into the dirt as her fingers twisted together. Pacifica’s heart felt like it was going to hammer its way out of her chest.

She wanted to reassure Mabel about whatever was making her so nervous. Probably something about the pig. Gently, she went to put her arms around Mabel to give her a reassuring hug.

“I don’t want to get you all muddy,” Mabel said, stepping back with an embarrassed look on her face.

“It’s okay...” Pacifica began.

With a loud squeal, Waddles ran through the clearing, tearing past them and making Pacifica jump. “Waddles!” Mabel cried. “Come back...” She sighed deeply, staring after the pig, then looked back at Pacifica, who had ended up closer to her again.

Pacifica knew what she had to do, what she’d wanted to do all summer but had been unable to admit to herself. She leaned down, just a bit, and gently kissed Mabel on the lips. She tasted of cherry lip gloss, and Pacifica’s eyes closed as she put her arms around Mabel, feeling their bodies starting to press together. She could feel the wet and cold from Mabel’s dress, but she didn’t really care.

“Mabel!” Dipper cried as he entered the clearing. “I caught your stupid...pig... _Why are you kissing Pacifica?!_ ”

Mabel and Pacifica both jumped back, startled. “I...” Mabel began.

“I’ve got to go,” Pacifica said in a panic, turning and running away as fast as her legs could carry her.

She heard Mabel call, “Wait!” over her shoulder, but Pacifica couldn’t handle that right now. She ran to the car, where Alfred the chauffeur waited.

“Miss Pacifica!” he said, sitting up. “You’re all muddy!”

“Take me home, Alfred,” Pacifica said, climbing in and wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

Her parents had been furious about the mud, and threatened to take the dry-cleaning bill out of her allowance. She didn’t care.   


_I blew it. I pushed too much. She doesn’t see me that way._

Her friends had texted her repeatedly, and she’d ignored them. She’d gotten quite a few texts from Mabel as well:

**Hey.**

**Can we talk?**

**Need to talk to u**

**What’s wrong?**

**Can I stop by so we can talk?**

**Waddles misses u**

She hadn’t responded; she didn’t know what to say. _I think you’re cute and want to kiss you some more, but I know you don’t feel the same way, so let’s just be friends?_

After the first day, the texts had slowed down. Now, a week later, she hadn’t gotten one for days.

She lay back and pulled the covers over her head. If she pretended the world wouldn’t exist, then maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much. Mabel would leave soon. She’d go back to Piedmont. Maybe she wouldn’t come back next summer. Maybe she’d come back and not want to talk to Pacifica. Maybe she’d come back with a boyfriend. Maybe she’d come back with a girlfriend.

Pacifica wasn’t sure which of those ideas bothered her the most.

Her phone bleeped. Frowning, she picked it up and looked at the message.

**Hey, it’s Dipper. Mabel’s really sad about what happened, and would really like to talk to you before we leave.**

As she read it, her phone bleeped again as another message arrived.

**I’m sorry I messed things up for you two. Our bus leaves at 11. Please come talk to her. She needs you.**

She looked at the clock; it was after 10. She set the phone down and pulled the covers back over her head.

 _Dipper wants you two to talk_ , she realized.

She sat up suddenly. Dipper hated her. He’d always glared at his sister whenever Pacifica spent time with her. But if you could say anything good about him, it was that he truly loved his sister. If he was trying to get the two of them back together, it must be important to him, and therefore to Mabel.

She climbed out of bed and ran to the door, yanking it open. Susan, the maid, was dusting the hallway, and jumped at the sound. “Miss Pacifica!” she said. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Susan. Can you tell Alfred to bring the car around in...” She did mental math on how quickly she could shower, apply makeup, and get dressed. “Twenty minutes?”

“Certainly, Miss Pacifica, I’ll let him know.”

* * *

“Smile,” Dipper said to his sister, trying not to watch the clock or the road outside the bus station in the center of Gravity Falls.  _Hurry up, Pacifica_ , he thought.  _I hope this works._ Around them, the people of the town were going about their business, ignoring the two teenagers waiting for the next bus westward.   


After the festival, Mabel had been mad at him for interrupting them, but once she’d gotten over that, she’d been thrilled at what had happened. She confessed to him the next morning that she had had a crush on Pacifica all summer, but hadn’t been willing to take the first step. Now that Pacifica had made it clear the feeling was mutual, she was looking forward to seeing where they could go from there.

And then Pacifica hadn’t responded to her texts. Mabel had considered going over and knocking on the front door half a dozen times, but had always backed down before leaving, afraid that Pacifica wouldn’t want to see her. She’d spent the second day after the festival moping, and two days after that in Sweatertown.

Dipper had tried convincing her to go visit, but that had just depressed her even more. Finally, in desperation, he’d gotten Pacifica’s number while Mabel was in the shower and sent her a message that they were leaving. Whatever he thought of Pacifica, he hated seeing his sister this heartbroken, especially when it was all his fault. If he hadn’t interrupted them, he was sure they would have talked a bit and started the relationship they both seemed to want.

“I know, you want to get out of here too,” Mabel said with a faint smile, pulling her sweater more tightly around herself. “That’s why you keep watching the clock.”

“No, I...” He paused, not willing to correct her.

With a rattling sound, the bus came down the road toward them. He sighed, shouldering his backpack and picking up his and Mabel’s suitcases.

They walked toward the bus slowly as it came to a stop. “Gravity Falls!” the driver said as he opened the door. The bus was empty inside except for the driver. “Next stop, Bend, then on to Albany, Corvallis, and Newport.” He came out and opened the cargo compartment underneath the bus.

“Come on, Dipper,” Mabel said as she took her suitcase from him and put it under the bus. “I’ll be okay. Eventually.”

“I know,” he said. “I’m sorry I...”

“ _Mabel!_ ” Pacifica shouted. Dipper looked up; she was leaning out the back window of her limo, which was stopping in front of the station. It came to a stop, and she burst through the door, running toward Mabel as quickly as she could.

Mabel stood, stock-still, as if unable to move. Dipper gave her a little push, and she stumbled forward, taking a couple halting steps toward Pacifica before breaking out into a run, a smile growing on her face.

They met in the middle, and Dipper smiled reluctantly as they came together in a kiss. He wasn’t sure who had started the kiss, but it was obvious from the way their bodies were plastered together that neither of them wanted to end it. The people downtown had paused and were mostly smiling at the intensity of the emotion radiating off the two young women. One of Pacifica’s friends, walking down the street, stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her cup of coffee, her jaw hanging open.

“We need to get going, son,” the bus driver said after a moment.

“No, you need to stay until they’re done,” Pacifica’s driver said, and Dipper looked at him, wondering how he’d gotten from the car to over by the bus so quickly. He handed the bus driver a wad of bills, and the driver swallowed loudly and nodded.

“Take your time,” the bus driver said.

After a few minutes, Mabel and Pacifica calmed down enough to look each other in the eyes. They murmured quiet words to each other, and small kisses went back and forth between them. Finally, Mabel stepped back, taking Pacifica’s hands in hers. They stared at each other for a long moment before walking back to the bus, holding hands.

“I need to go,” Mabel said quietly.

“I’ll miss you,” Pacifica said, her eyes watering.

“I’ll miss you too. I’ll come back. I promise.”

“I’ll be here,” Pacifica said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Now go before I buy the bus line to make you stay.”

Mabel laughed and kissed her back, quickly, on the lips, then let go and dashed up the stairs into the bus. Dipper shook his head and followed.

“Dipper...thanks,” Pacifica said. He turned and nodded to her.

“Just keep her happy. It’s all I ask,” he said.

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
